Dance With The Devil
by Truly Hopeless
Summary: Song-fic. Conclusion to Kate/S.Q. friendship trilogy. Kate gets kidnapped by Mr. Curtain. WARNING: Violence, angry S.Q. and near character deaths. There are two versions.
1. Friendship Version

Author's Note: Hey, this is my conclusion to my little Kate/S.Q. song fic friendship trilogy. If you read the first two song fics, you'll understand, but if you haven't, go back, and read "Lithium" and "Mad World" so it makes sense. It's going to be seen from S.Q.'s point of view, like the other two and the song is "Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin, one of my personal favorites. I don't own Kate, S.Q. or Curtain and this is only the first version, I'm going to write a second version which is the same song and the same story, except that Kate and S.Q. are dating. Warning: This is rated T for a little violence, a very angry S.Q. and near character deaths. If you have trouble seeing S.Q. being so angry that he nearly kills people, (even if they are bad guys) think back to the disney movie Hunchback of Notre Dame, when Quasimodo springs up and knocks Frollo to the ground when he thinks Esmeralda is dead, which is exactly what happens here. I'm doing what GreatKateZonkeyMachine and Kahlan the Dream Spirit suggested and I put the lyrics in italics so you won't be confused. Oh, and S.Q. is with his family in this story so just imagine what happened in your own mind what happened if you want to bother with that. Okay, here we go.

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

I was walking to the house where my friend Kate Weatherall lived. I hadn't seen her for a while so I felt like I should visit her and everyone else.

But when I got there, there were police everywhere. "What happened?" I asked Rhonda when she came out.

"Kate's been kidnapped." When she said those words, I felt dead.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_

It was no mystery who did it. Curtain must have sent one of his Ten Men to take her away. I remembered when I was at the Institute and was led to believe that he was trying to help the world when he was actually trying to take over it.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

Then in the cave, Kate let me go, even though I had tried to kill her, and I found out the truth. I wasn't going to let some Ten Man torture her, I had to get going, now.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

"S.Q., where are you going?" Rhonda asked as I turned around to leave.

"I'm going to rescue Kate."

_Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Felling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

After a few hours, I found their hide-out and what I saw tore me apart. Kate was struggling to get away from McCracken.

"You're not going anywhere," McCracken sneered. Kate looked so helpless, without her bucket, her hair undone, a couple of scratches on her arm from where McCracken was trying to hold her back.

"Let go of me! Help!" she screamed.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong_

"No one can help you now, your precious S.Q. and your father won't find you until next week, if their lucky." And to my horror, he used his shockwatches on her. She screamed and she fell to the ground, unmoving.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

"NO!" I shouted and I ran out from where I was hiding and punched McCracken in the face. I grabbed a chair and hit him with it. McCracken fell to the ground, unconcious.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

"Kate!" I screamed, crouching down to where she was. "Come on, Kate wake up!" I shook her, desperately trying to wake her up, but she remained limp and she didn't answer. I cried into her lifeless body. She was my friend, the one who saved me, the one who reunited me with my family. A shadow loomed behind me. "You killed her," I said to Curtain.

"She's the one who just called the police, and if she hadn't tried to escape, she would-" I couldn't take listening to him any more. I punched him in the face the same way I had done to McCracken. Blood spurted from his nose.

"You killed Kate Weatherall! You killed my friend! Of all the crimes you have committed, I never thought you would stoop that low!" I hit him again.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight._

Curtain fell to the ground, his glasses falling off and I picked up the chair. I looked into his eyes and saw absolute fear. I would have killed him right there but-

"S.Q., no." I turned around. Kate was miraculously alive, she was clutching her side but she was alive. I dropped the chair and ran over to her side and held onto her.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

"Kate, you're okay," I murmured, running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, I am. Please don't try to kill anyone again, I'm not worth that."

"Yes you are, you're my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose you." She smiled at me.

"It's nice to know you care that much for me." In the distance, police came and took Curtain and McCracken away.

_Goodbye_

"Goodbye, Mr. Curtain," I said, and I picked Kate up and carried her home.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this. Now, click the little box that says next chapter for the other version.


	2. Romance Version

Author's Note: Here's the second version. Same as the last one, I don't own the song or the characters, the only difference is that Kate and S.Q. are in love in this version. Kate's 18 years old, S.Q.'s 23 years old. ENJOY! =)

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

I was going to the house where my girlfriend Kate Weatherall lived. I hadn't seen her in a while so I thought I should, in case absence didn't make the heart grow fonder, or whatever that quote said. I had bought a box of chocolates and flowers, and I just hoped that Constance didn't steal them again.

But when I got to the house that was the least of my worries. There were police everywhere. Rhonda came out and she ran toward me, she looked frightened.

"What happened?" I asked as she came closer.

"Kate's been kidnapped." When she said those words, I felt dead.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
__Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_

It was no mystery, of course of who did it: clearly Curtain decided to make another move to try to get Mr. Benedict to hand over the Whisperer by kidnapping Kate. Unbelievable. How could he do this? A long time ago, I had trusted Curtain, believed that he was trying to help the world, not take over it.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

But then Kate came along and rescued me from the cave, even though I had just tried to kill her and helped me find my family. I couldn't just stand here, I had to find her before something bad happened to her.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

"S.Q., where are you going?" Rhonda asked as I turned around, dropping the chocolates and flowers.

"I'm going to get Kate back."

_Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

After a few hours, I found Curtain's hide-out and what I saw tore me apart. Kate was struggling to get away from McCracken and was failing. Get your hands off my girl, I thought, but didn't say out loud.

"Stop struggling, you little brat," McCracken sneered. Kate looked so helpless, with her hair down, scratches on her arm and no bucket to help her.

"HELP!" she yelled.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong_

"No one can help you now. I'm sure the police won't find you until next week, if their lucky. I'd like to see the look on S.Q.'s face when he's at your funeral." And to my horror, he used his shock-watches on her. She screamed and fell to the ground. She didn't move an inch.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

"NO!" I shouted and ran out from where I was hiding. McCracken turned around and his smirk turned into a look of pure terror. I started punching him. "NO...ONE...HURTS...MY...GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted, giving him an extra hard punch with every word spoken. He fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

"Kate!" I yelled, crouching down to where she lay. "Please, Kate. Don't leave me." I shook her to try to wake her up but she remained limp and lifeless. I started to cry, planting a kiss on her forhead. A shadow loomed behind me. "You killed her!" I said to Curtain in an inaudable whisper.

"No, McCracken killed her and she deserved it, she was the one that just called the police and tried to run away. If she had behaved-" I didn't let him finish. I stood up and punched him in the face. Blood spurted from his nose.

"Don't you dare talk about Kate like that! Kate was the bravest, prettiest, nicest person in the world and she didn't deserve to die. You were reponsible for her death by telling McCracken to kill her so it's your fault!" I hit him again.

_Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

Curtain fell to the ground, his glasses falling off. I picked up a chair. I looked into his eyes and saw fear there for the first time. I would have killed him right there for all the terrible things he had done, but-

"Don't do it S.Q." I turned around. Kate was miraculously still alive. She was clutching her side as though it hurt, but she was alive. I dropped the chair and went toward her, holding her in my arms.

_Hold on  
Hold on_

"Kate, you're alive," I murmured, running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, please don't try to kill anyone else, I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are. You are the first and the only girl I will ever love." I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thanks, S.Q."

_Goodbye_

The police arrived to take McCracken and Curtain away.

"Goodbye," I told Curtain. And I picked Kate up and carried her home.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, if you're wondering why there's a little more violence in this version, just imagine how you would be if someone just killed/tortured your boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife/fiance or just anyone you were fond of. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you want me to write anymore Kate/S.Q. stories, let me know. BYE!


End file.
